Love's an Art
by Little Muffins
Summary: What happens when Deidara from the Akatsuki goes to konoha undercover to kidnap their best medic, Haruno Sakura? Do I smell love in the air?Read and find out. rated m for latter chapters.
1. prologue & unwelcome news

**Love's an Art**

**Disclaimer: Muffins doesn't own Naruto, unfortunately **

**Summery: What happens when Deidara from the Akatsuki goes to konoha undercover to kidnap their best medic, Haruno Sakura? Do I smell love in the air?**

**Read and find out.**

**I think a special thanks is needed to muffins' best friend, the noodle master, for her support, suggestions, and all her help. She wrote the summery and helped tremendously throughout the entire chapter.**

**I would have never made it this far without her.**

**So, noodles, thank you.**

**Prologue**

**&**

**Chapter 1**

**The bearer of bad news**

"You will not be accompanied on this mission."

Only a silhouette of a man could be seen in the dark, dimly lit room, a silhouette and a pair of eyes that never left the kneeling Akatsuki member.

"Hai, leader-san"

"You will leave immediately"

"Hai, leader-san"

The Akatsuki turned to leave.

"And another thing! You will bring her back _unharmed._"

The last word was emphasized with a considerably icy tone.

"And, Deidara, do not fail me."

The blonde Akatsuki smirked. "I've never failed before, un. Why would I start now?"

"That had better be the case. Dismissed!"

At that, the blonde turned and left the dark room to prepare for his new mission.

_Well this should be interesting, yeah. I've never kidnapped undercover before, hmm._

"Alright Mr. Kusakabe, your all finished. You may go home now," said the pink haired medic-nin, "just be a little more careful next time. We don't need any more broken

bones or nearly amputated limbs."

"He he thanks Sakura-san. I'll try. Take care!"

Sakura waited until she knew he was out of earshot. (?)

"Speak for yourself."

It was a slow day at the konoha hospital so the pink haired medic-nin decided to call it quits for the day.

She was about to open the front door when Shizune, a rather tall, black haired shinobi stopped her before she could leave.

"Sakura-chan, wait!"

sakura could tell that she was out of breath.

"what's the matter shizune-san?"

"Tsunade…sama….wants to talk…with you."

"Oh. Alright then ill be right there."

She cursed to herself silently.

_Kisa. I was hoping to get a peaceful night off. Kisa. She's probably going to send me on some stupid mission._

As if on cue, Shizune piped in.

"Tsunade-sama has a new mission, though I'm not sure what it's about."

_Great._

"Well thanks anyway Shizune-san."

"have fun!"

"oh, I will"

Putting on a fake smile, she turned away from her friend and rolled her eyes and scurried to her sensei's office.

**Ok, how does every one like it so far?**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**And, remember muffins loves you!!**


	2. blood among beauty

_**Howdy, good people!**_

_**Muffins thanks you for your lovely comments!**_

_**They really gave me the needed ego boost.**_

_**You see, muffins is rather upset that even though she edited the story to make it look better, it didn't show up on the finished product.**_

_**I hope that this chapter will turn out better.**_

_**Again, special thanks to the noodle master for all her help and support.**_

_Sakura's thoughts_

**xXx**

**Chapter 2**

**Blood Among Beauty**

Sakura walked down the all too familiar hallway leading all the way to the all too familiar door with a sign on the front, which read, "hokage".

Impatiently, she rapped on the door. (and I don't mean spitting rhymes)

"Enter!" rang the all too familiar voice of her sensei.

Tsunade had been Sakura's master ever since that traitor, Sasuke, left the hidden leaf village to train with Orochimaru, a snake of a man, to become strong enough to kill his brother, breaking her heart.

The Hokage apprenticed Sakura, taught her, guided her, and helped her until she was just as strong, if not, stronger than herself.

"You wanted to se me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. I have a new mission for you."

"Alright." _Just cut to the chase already!_

"I need you to pick a special healing herb. I could have sworn I had Shizune refill it just the other day. It's strange real…"

"What does it look like and where can I get it?"

"What's the matter with you?" Tsunade asked, a bit perturbed.

"Sorry, sensei. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Well, then, get the herb, bring it back, then you may take the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow off."

Sakura's mood lightened.

"Thank you, sepia."

"Just get it done."

"Hai."

Nearly tripping over her own feet every few steps, Sakura finally managed to get out of the building into the crowded streets of Konoha. She stopped to take a long invigorating breath of fresh air.

Starting again at another clumsy run, she fought to stay upright without knocking over any innocent bystanders. She had to suddenly swerve to avoid hitting a little boy with a long blue scarf.

_Boy, these past few weeks really took a toll on my nerves. I can't even think straight let alone run straight!_

When Sakura made it to the gate of the village, thankfully, without further incident, she explained to the guards where she was going and would return shortly.

Within no time, the pink haired shinobi was out of the village and in the forest surrounding it. She had always loved going on missions outside the village hidden in the leaves. Not surprisingly, her favorite part about its location was the trees.

Ever since she was a little girl, Sakura had been in love with the trees of her village. She treasured every color each leaf would bless her with. Summer's dark, solid greens, which bore cool shade, autumn's fiery oranges, and browns that matched the fur on the deer the Nara clan raised, and reds that gave even the reddest apples a bad name. Winter's frost could not even dampen her love for her trees. So what if the leaves weren't living up to expectation! Seeing those bare trees in the grey light would only boost her confidence in their beauty and elegance, but Sakura's favorite was still to come. Spring.

Spring, when the birds nest amongst the limbs, when squirrels play tag with each other, and when all of konoha is alive with the colors of the flowers, which decorate the ground and trees. (I'm getting to the point. I promise)

Spring also gave way to Sakura's favorite tree. That tree just happens to be the cherry tree, completely pink with blossoms! Yes, spring is the time of year when all can see the little beauties that gave Sakura's name a meaning.

And it is under this magnificent tree that the special healing herb that our cherry blossom was sent to gather, and there she kneels picking away.

When Sakura had a good hand full, she turned to leave. That's when she heard something. It started out very soft then turned into the unmistakable moans of pain.

She fallowed the voice, witch, she concluded, was male; to a small clearing where she found the source.

This man was a mess, a filthy, bloody mess. Gashes covered his entire body. The shirt he wore was reduced ribbons, and his pants were too bloody to tell their original color. Blood covered limbs and his face. It even covered most of his hair; witch was blonde and fairly long. She could tell that at one point he was wearing a hitai-ate, but it had fallen off and was no were in sight.

_Good Lord! Someone really did a number on this guy! He looks like he got in a fight with a bear, a rabid dog, and a school of piranhas and lost!_

There was blood everywhere. His body, the ground, the trees and their once beautiful leaves were literally dripping with blood.

Knowing that she had to do something or ells he would die, Sakura checked his pulse. It was very faint and getting fainter. She had to act fast. His face was white behind the blood and he was burning with fever.

_I can't do this on my own. I'll have to get him to the hospital. Now. Oh, God, he had better make it._

xXx

_**Ok finally done!!**_

_**Muffins is sorry she didn't get this up sooner. She's trying to get all the friend-time in as possible before school starts.**_

_**Oh, yeah, school isn't going to speed the story up any. Just a heads up!**_

_**However, muffins will do her best to keep the story going.**_

_**Because,**_

_**Muffins does and always will**_

_**Love you**_

_**p.s. sorry about the fillers. Muffins had to get it out of her system. But, unfortunately, fillers are like beans, they always come back.**_

_**DUM DUM DUM**_


End file.
